Unknown feelings
by Hopebeth96
Summary: Emmett hates Rosalie because of the Feeling she gives him, Like Jello.. his feelings for her are unknown. Jasper Always feels the need to hug and Comfort Alice he cant stand to see her upset. Ages start at 14. Alice is 13. to 17
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NO own Twilight.

Hate is Love

Emmett's perspective.

"Dude, why do you hate my sister so much?" My best Friend Jasper asked.

"Huh? Oh well i dont know, She just irritates me." I answered.

"She irritates me to but i dont hate her..." jasper said.

"I dont know , I just hate the feeling i get around her..." I said. i

hated it o felt vulnerable and like jello..

"And whatwould that be?" he asked raising a eyebrow.

"its like- A a a, no way im telling you, youll turn it into something

its not.." i said.

"Oh come on!" Jasper said.

"Nope, Sorry, Now go" I said pushing him out the locker room; knowing

he was going to ask more..

I'm Emmett Cullen. i'm 14 years old. Jasper Hale has been my best

friend since he moved her a few years ago.

I play football Jasper plays baseball..

I have a younger sister named Alice.

And she just so happened to be best friends with Rosalie.

I grabbed my gym bag and left the lockers, running to lunch so i could

eat before next bell.

When I got to my table, Jasper and Rosalie were there and Edward was

there. huh?

"Guys where is Alice?" I asked.

"I don't know she never came..." Jasper answered.

"Okay, guys don't freak out shes probably still in the locker room,

Ill go get her." Rosalie said.

I felt like jello again.. Grr i hate her!

Rosalie's Pov

I walked in the lockerroom and saw Alice, Sitting there in her

thinking mode.

"Alice...Alice...ALICE" I said.

"HUh? oh hi Rosalie." She said getting up and grabbing her backpack.

"Alice, what were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh it was nothing.." She said and fastly walked to the lunch room.

Emmett's Pov.

"Hi guys"Alice said and sat as far away from Jasper and I as she could

manage.

Which wouldnt be weird except she always sat next to me and Jasper,

She said it made her feel safe...After there being a fist fight a few

months ago and the girl ended up in the hospital..

Alice doesnt do well with that kind of stuff, she hyperventelated

durin the fight she almost past out. She gets scared eaisley.

She started looking stressed and kept looking around her.. she finally

sighed and moved in between me and Jasper.

"I tried..." She said. But for some reason i felt like that wasnt the

only reason she didnt want to sit next to me and jasper.

"Its okay,Alice.. We'll always be here for you" Jasper said.

She smiled hugeley.

"Omg, theres a freaking sale at forever21!" She jumped up and down

In her seat.

She's baaack.

"You shop to much for a 13 year old..." I said.

"I skipped a grade so i am fourteen just like you guys"She said and

rolled her eyes.

"Then you shop to much for a fourteen year old" I corrected.

"Thank you.. and Rose shops just as much as me!" She exclaimed.

"Thats true" Jasper said.

"Very True" Rosalie said.

Alice laughed. And her laugh is contagious so we all started laughing.

"YOU LYING PEICE OF DIRT" We heard someone yell, then we heard a

punching noise and a scream..

They continued fighting, Alice was freaking out...

"Who'd yoy tell?" The girl that had been shouting demanded.

"I-i only ...Umm Alice!" she said oviously making that up...

Knowing that Alice never gossiped.. ever.

The girl that was shouting came over to the Shaking Alice...

"YOU TOLD THE WHOLE SCHOOL ABOUT ME..!" She screamed at Alice..

"N-o I di-dnt!"Alice stuttered trying ti breathe.

"Your lying!" The girl pulled her arm back to slap Alice but Jasper

caught the girls thin arm before she could hit Alice..

"You oviously need anger manedgement classes, Alice oviously knows

nothing and she doesnt lie.. And if you were embarressed before you

should be more embrrassed now for hitting people and

screaming,stomping and throwing a temper its your fault

for telling someone you bareley knew.." Jasper Said.. suprisingly calm.

Alice still looked like she was going to pass out.

The girl walkes away.. Jasper then glared at the girl that had Lied

and said Alice instead of telling the truth.

All the girls watching smiled at Jasper and the guys pretty much were

just starting to figure out something was going on.

Edward was still reading his book.. loser! Haha

Jasper sat down.

Edward finally looked up..

he looked confused. Good for him.

The bell rang and we all went home.. Seeing as it was a half day.

Alice was shaking... Still.. She cant help it though.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked on the bus she had stopped shaking.

"I'm fine..Just shocked...I guess." She said.

"Allie, its okay, do you know what she was talking about?" I asked.

"No" She said honestley.

"Why do you get so scared like this, Alice?" I asked.

"I dont know" She said.. But i could see through her.. She did know

why. she never lies.. This must be important.

But i let it go.

Jaspers pov.

"Mom!" I yelled when i got home.

"In the kitchen" She yelled back.

I walked in the kitchen to see my mom making no. Dad

alwaysed cooked unless something bad happened.

"Whats up,mom?" I asked suspiciously.

"Bon jovi was hit by a car" Mom said.

Bon Jovi was Rosalie's Cat.

"Anyway, your sister went over to Alice's house, What'd you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I don't know really, It's just there was another fight at school and Alice freaked out she was shaking and stuff." I said worried.

"That's usually a sign that something like that has happened to her… and she's scared it will happen again or she just know what the other girl feels like…etheir way.. Though I'm not a Docter…" She answered.

"Oh okay, Thanks mom." I said and walked to Alice's house.. Deciding to hang out with Emmett.

"Hey Emmett" I said seeing him on the couch watching something.

"Hey, Your sister is here." He said.

"I know.. "

A/N How was the first Chapter? Umm yeah! I was not planning on putting this online but then I loved the way it turned out so im going to put it up! I hope this one has more success then The tree house seeing as no one reads that story.. But oh well.. I love writing the tree house and I wont stop untill the end of the story.. So anyway! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Review please? I need some Opinions! And I would apprecaite it! Also I respond to every review J.


	2. Chapter 2 Panic!

Chapter two.

Alice's POV

"Rosalie, Your brother is the sweetest person ever" I said smiling.

"Oh I know, Cant say the same about your brother" She said Smiling.

"Yeah, I know, but he can be sweet sometimes.. Just give him a chance." I said. Emmett hadn't really been being very nice to Rosalie.. I mean she's never done anything to him…

"I'll try… "She said unconvinced .

"Good" I smiled at her.

"Hey Girls" Jasper said at the door.

"Hey Jasper." Me and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Rosalie, I have bad news…. Bon jovi was hit by a car." Jasper sadly.

"WHAT? Is he okay?" She asked In tears.

"He is in surgery , But we don't know." Jasper said.

"Oh my gosh! Alice I'm going to go I'll be back later" She said and ran out the door.

"Poor Kitty!" I said.

"I know, I feel so bad for Rose, She loved that cat."

"So did I he was the cutest little kitty ever! Oh and by the way Thank you so much for doing that for me in the lunch room" I said.

"Like I said me and Emmett will always be here for you" He said Smiling.

I gave him a hug and we walked down stairs to watch whatever Emmett was watching.

"Hey Allie" Emmett said.

"Hey Emmy" I said.

"Hey, Watch it Cullen" Emmett laughed.

"nah!" I said back.

Emmett was pretty much the best big brother.. He was protective but not to protective, He was funny and always talked to me.. Ect.

The only thing that bothered me is that he didn't like Rosalie…

"Hey guys! Do you want to go outside?" I asked.. Getting bored of the TV.. How to people watch reruns 24/7?

"Okay" Emmett answered.

"Sure" Jasper answered.

~outside~

Best moment ever… Jasper and Emmett doing a hula hoop contest and me video taping it.

I kept laughing.. (Which everyone says is contagious) making them laugh… which means they mess up.

Jasper won.

It was me against winner. Oh this should be good.. I was a master at hula hoop.

20 minutes later I was jumping rope with mine and Jasper was barley moving.

His Hula hoop finally fell.

"Gosh, Alice.. You have never ending energy" Jasper said out of breath.

"I drink 3 cups of coffee in the morning… I am NOT a morning person" I said.

"No she's not!" Emmett said. Looking horrified.

"GUYYS!"I heard Rosalie scream.

"What? What's going on Rosalie?" I asked.

"BON JOVI SURVIVED!" She screamed and hugged everyone.. Except Emmett.. Of course.

"Oh my gosh! That's great! How is he?" I asked.

"I don't know but he's coming home tomorrow!" She said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm Glad he's okay" Jasper said.

"Me to!" She said hugging him again.

We Looked over and saw Edward walking the streets alone listening to his iPod.

"Why is he so to himself?" I asked.

"I don't know… I barley see him myself and he's my freaking brother!" Rosalie said.

"If I didn't know him I would think he was creepy" Emmett said. Everyone looked at him.

"what? wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Yea I guess.." I said.

"Totally" Rosalie said.

"Nah not really… I find a lot of people creepy but not him..." Jasper answered honestly.

~The Next Day~ (A/N sorry for the time warp thing.. I didn't know what to write for the rest of that day.)

Emmett's Pov

Jasper was really quiet today. It's kind of creeping me out he's always talking… okay he's not always talking but he doesn't dodge every chance to talk.

I walked into the lunch room hoping Jasper would be talking.. Its almost depressing to see him so down.. He's always a happy camper.. Wow that sounded awkward.

"Hey Emmett" Rosalie said when I sat down. JELLO.

"oh uh hey " I said back. She gave me a small smile.. I latterly felt like Jell-o like someone would just walk up and eat me.. Ouch.

Jasper then sat down at the end of the table, not claiming his original seat which was next to Alice and across from Rosalie..

He looked up at everyone…

"um.. Actually I think I'm going to sit outside…" He said and grabbed his stuff and went quickly out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Rosalie.

"I don't know but this morning he was trying to eat cereal with a fork…" she said.

"Alice, do you know what's…" I turned and saw her just sitting there staring shaking slightly..

"Alice, What's wrong?" I asked.

"Emmett! I can't see you! All I can see is darkness and a Moon and Jasper? He's saying something!" She said Quietly but Defiantly scared.

"Alice, Why cant you see? What did he say?" Rosalie asked calmly.

She Kind of jolted bag and blinked a few times.

"I don't know! What just happened to me Emmett? And I don't want to say… if this is true he does not want people knowing.." She said. She sounded very scared.

Alice's POV.

(What Jasper said.)

"Dad. How did you know you loved mom? I mean I'm way to young to actually love her.. But I know I feel something for her.. But I don't know because every time im around her I get nervous.. I cant even talk to my friends without thinking about her.. And I don't want to just start randomly talking about her in a completely different conversation. She's beautiful, Talented, Athletic the list goes on for days.. I always want to protect her and comfort her I always want to see her smile.. Anyway. I wish you were here"

(end of vision)

Emmett's POV.

"At least give us something.." I said..

"Fine, He was talking to his dad.." she said.

"but Dad's dead…. OHH I get it I talk to my dad like that sometimes to" She said. She didn't dwell over her Dad's death.. He was in a lot of pain and now he's not. That's what she told Alice.

"Uh, No offense Emmett.. But I feel very unsafe right now.." Alice said. Shaking a little bit.

"Why do you feel unsafe?" I asked really confused.

"I need Jasper now!" Alice said almost crying. I didn't need more then that, I jumped out my seat and walked fast out the door.

I saw Jasper right away and almost ran to him.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Jasper said seeing my worried face.

"Alice, Needs you!" I said. He jumped up and walked fast seeing as if we ran we would get detention.

We saw now that Rosalie, and Edward were now Sitting beside Alice with really worried exspressions. Which made us walk faster.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked worried.

"it's *deep breath* hard*deep breath* to *deep breath* breathe. *deep breath*" Alice Choked out.

She was shaking and crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

"Do you have Chills?" Jasper asked.

She nodded. Breathing hard again.

"Um, Emmett call your dad, I think Alice is having a panic attack." Jasper said trying to stay calm.

Oh my god.

I dialed my dads number as fast as humanly possible, And walked into the hall way. Everyone had went to class now. And the lunch room was empty.

"Emmett, aren't you suppose to be in class?" Dad said as soon as he picked up.

"Dad, Get here ASAP! Jasper said Alice might be having a panic attack, she can barley breathe, she's shaking and she has the chills!

"I'll be there.. Well I'm here, I was on my way home from work and I was just passing your school when you called. I'll be in, in two seconds." My dad said and hung up.

He walked in the door and walked fast to Alice. When he said two seconds he really did mean two second.

I followed him.

"Alice, do you still have the chills?" He asked her.

"Yes, Where's Emmett and Jasper?" She asked her eyes still close..

"They are right next to you." dad said.

She opened her eyes. She was shaking again. She looked at Jasper and stopped. She could breathe also.

"Alice are you feeling better?" Dad asked her. She looked at him to answer. But then started shaking again.

"Can you- Take- me-home" She said between breaths.

"Of course" Dad said.

"Jasper, I really need to get to class I can't get another tardy! Can you carry Alice to the car?" I asked him. Mrs. Greene was killing me with the dententions.

"Sure, hurry 5th periods about to start." He said. I had already missed 4th period.

Jasper picked up Alice in a cradled position. She immediately stopped shaking.

Carlisle's POV. (Alice's and Emmetts dad..)

Alice looked really calm and peaceful in Jasper's arms.

I think he's like her security blanket or something like that.

I'm pretty sure she has panic disorder… This is something I would have never wanted to happen to my child..

A/N okie dokie! that's the second chapter is a tad short but I put a lot of time and effort into it. If you didn't catch on, Alice doesn't feel safe unless she's with Jasper.

Um yeah! So the third chapter should be up tomorrow night. Hope you enjoy! Review tell me what you think :D


End file.
